Lunaria's Fairy
by Destiny Dreamer 3
Summary: I am Evelyn Luna: a step-daughter, a slave, a half-sister, a nothing. When my 18th birthday finally comes, can I get out of the manor that I have been trapped inside for so long? Will I discover what happened to my father years ago and finally figure out who I really am? What is the meaning of the connection I feel with the moon?
1. Chapter 1

Two planets. Opposite as night and day, literally. Solaria was the sun planet, while Lunaria was the moon planet. The two worlds were at constant peace, with no history of war with one another. The two royal families spent much time together, but the peace was not eternal. One fateful night, a tragedy struck, Lunaria faced an attack...

"Run!" The man shouted, "Quickly! We must get you two out of here!"

"But, Nick! We can't leave you!" The woman stated firmly, "We won't!"

"You must protect Evelyn!" He said as he hurried them down the complicated hallways, "She is most preci..."

Suddenly a man seemed to appear in front of them, the woman screamed and held the sleeping child in her arms closer. To shield his wife and daughter, the man stepped in front of them while drawing his sword. All around them there was screaming and sounds of fighting, but the parents were focused on the man in front of them, as he smiled wickedly.

"Well, what do we have here?" The man mocked, "Trying to leave without a goodbye are we?"

"Lena! Run!" Nick shouted, "Don't look back!"

"What about you?" she questioned as she backed away.

"I am going to buy you two some time," he tried to comfort her, but he saw the tears in his wife's eyes, "If I don't make it you must find some way to take care of Evelyn and go as far away as you can."

Lena turned and started to run, but glimpsed back to see her husband fighting. She saw a flash, and realized the man was a wizard. - Oh Nick! Be careful - she thought to herself. She saw a window and heard someone behind her, but instincts said it wasn't someone who would help her. She dashed to the window, and jumped...

The night Lunaria was attacked, so many people - nobles and peasants alike- were injured, many men died and women and children were forced to try and escape to Lunaria's sister planet, Solaria. There was no time to organize and fight the mysterious attackers, so soon the royal family was all killed, but hope still ran with the Lunarian people, that somehow, the little princess and queen had managed to escape along with others...


	2. Chapter 2

"Evelyn!" my step-father called, "Get down here this instance!" I knew that meant the party was starting, and I was not looking forward to it. Most twelve year olds would be excited at the thought of a party, much like my half-sisters, Rosalind and Giselle, are. For me, this party means humiliation. About two years ago, my mother died of some sudden illness. I can still remember what happened afterwards….

***Flashback***

_I had been sobbing and calling out for my mother for an hour. I felt empty inside, she was my best friend , and now I had lost her forever. Maybe I can make friends with my sisters…._

_"Evelyn!" A voice pulled me back into reality. It was my step-father._  
_"Get up you useless girl, it is time you learn your place in life." He grabbed my wrist and started to pull me away from my mother._

_"No, NO!" I try to break lose from his grip, but as I do I feel something hit my face. His hand. Tears sting my eyes, but he keeps pulling me down the halls and down the stairs, he opens a door and throws me in. In the room I see as I get up, a little hard bed and not much else. I didn't understand._

_"What about my room?" I ask, but I wish I didn't. My step-father whirled around to face me, his face turning red._

_"You live down here now!" He roared, " I expect you to have all the fireplaces done my tonight, otherwise, you will not eat for a week!" He slammed the door, and that was when I realized, I truly was alone…_

***End of Flashback***

The party has been fine so far, as I had expected earlier, few people would recognize me, but those that did gave me pitiful faces, but then turned and started to laugh and point me out to everyone around them. I decided to take any job that would get me out of that room, which is what I am doing now. Currently I am carrying a large, glass bottle of red wine on a silver tray, but my luck runs out, again.

I hear laughing, but before I can react I am thrown against the wall, and the bottle crashes to the ground, looking like blood on the rug. I look up to see my attackers, two girls and a boy become visible as I reorient myself. As the pots go away from my vision I realize who it is, Peter, Margret, and Carol, three other servants as well, but they hate me from the moment I became one of them. I have no idea why, but usually I am more careful about keeping my distance. I am too distracted.

"Well, lookee here," Peter sneers, "If it isn't the princess of the house, why are you doing work Ms. Duchess?" He tries to taunt me, but I don't acknowledge him, the only person that I am scared of is my step-father, and if I don't clean up the wine fast, I will be in trouble.

"Go away Peter." I say as I try, unsuccessfully to get up.

"What's the rush?" He pushes me down to the ground, we haven't even given you dessert yet, I realize then that Carol and Margret are both carrying trays of sweets, I am in big trouble now. Before I can react both girls and Peter grab the sweets and start rubbing them into my hair and face, I can't move! All the sudden a voice startles us all…


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey!" We turned to the voice, "Stop that!" I could not really see with the food in my face, so when I heard Peter, Margret and Carol quickly running away, I took the chance to clear the junk from my eyes. When I could see, I looked up and a saw a boy, about my age, but probably a year or two older. He was tall, well taller than me if that counts for anything, had short, dark black-brown hair, and he had shocking green eyes. He looked concerned for me (which is strange, judging by his clothes, he was part of the party, not the serving staff), and then reached his hand out to help me up.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I took his hand and then tried to brush off some food from myself.

"I'm fine, thanks for helping me back there, those three are not actually brave in any way, they just try to pick on anyone who is an easy target."

"They still should not have done that," he said, an awkward moment of silence came between us as I tried to clean up a little more, and he just stood there watching.

"So…." he put his hand up scratching the back of his neck, "What's your name?"

"Evelyn." I simply say.

"Oh cool, isn't that the name of Lord Steele's step-daughter?" Oh no. I am not going to lie to him, but how am I going to explain why I am serving wine to fat adults, instead of socializing with the said adults' children? Before I can answer, the door at the end of the hall is thrown open. The loud sound makes the boy jump back, but I know that unlike him, I can't simply move out of the way of what was headed this direction.

"What is this mess on the floor Wench?!" my step-father roars, seeing the expensive wine all over the floor. Without letting me explain or answer he pushes me to the ground, 'Clean this up, or else you will be locked your room for a week!"

"Y-Yes…." I manage to say.  
"Yes what?!" he yells.

"Y-Yes, S-Step-father S-Sir." I stutter out. In the corner of my I eye I see the boy's eyes look first shocked, then an understanding seems to settle in them. He marches past the boy, seeming to not even see him. I wonder for a minute if I am just not imagining the boy, but then he walks over and helps me up, again.

"I have to go back now," he says, and starts to walk down the hall, in the direction of all the noise. Just before he opens the door, he turns and speaks.

"My name is Daniel by the way," and just as he was out the door he added, "Until we meet again, Miss Evelyn." I just sat on the ground blushing. About ten minutes after Daniel had left the hallway, I finally managed to speak.

"Bye…. Daniel…"


	4. Chapter 4

I have been trapped inside for almost eight years now. Serving, cleaning, and working. The only time I am allowed to look outside is at night, when my step-father, step-sisters, and half-sister are all asleep. Something about the moon comforts me, which is strange because I live on Solaria where everything is about the sun.

Tonight I have finally finished my chores- cleaning the entire third floor-, but I am not tired yet. I make my way to the window overlooking the grounds around the household. I can see the fields and stables, the lake is reflecting the bright moonlight. Everything feels calm and serene, the only thing that could be better is if I could actually be out there experiencing the calm instead of being in this cage. I find myself nodding off in the little nook I am in, and soon, everything is black…

*RRRRIIINNNGG* I jerk awake to the sound of the telephone ringing. I am stiff from being asleep against the wall. As I stretch out, I try to listen to what the person that answered the phone is saying.

As I creep down the stairs I can make out what is being said. The high, nasal voice tells me it is one if my step-sisters, and as I get closer I can tell by the bright orange hair that is was Rosalind. The step-sister that was just a smidgen nicer. I caught on the phrases of what she was saying into the phone.

"Yes, this is Rosalind Steele… Who is..?…. HE IS?!" she all the sudden exclaimed. I rubbed my forehead, good job Rosy, way to be settle and polite. I jerked up straight when she all the sudden slammed the phone down and ran into the hall.

"CERISE!" she screamed, I shrunk against the wall, I did not like Cerise in the least. When my mom had first married my step-father, Cerise had "accidentally" stuck her leg out which caused me to trip and fall into the little well behind the house. Not a fun experience.

"Rosalind!" She said sternly, "Show some decorum. Now what do you wish to tell me?" She flips her red-blonde hair off her shoulders, and cocks an eyebrow while she waits for Rosalind to catch her breath.

"The prince and his friend are coming here around one!" Her answer makes Cerise lose her former superior air.

"Wait, did you say the Prince was coming here?!" she says with her jaw dropped. Rosalind nods excitedly, it almost looks as if her head is going to fall off. I couldn't believe it either, first off, why would any person in their right mind want to come here? Second, why is The Prince of Solaria coming here? As I stood there I didn't realize Cerise looking around the area with a look of disgust. When her eyes settled on me, I knew I was in trouble.

"What are you standing there for?" she advances towards me, "You heard Rosy! The prince is coming, so Get. To. Work." She turns with a flourish of her skirts. "Oh, and on tomorrow, Rosalind and I are off to Alfea, so we need our bags packed and ready to go by seven tomorrow morning." As I turn to get started I hear someone clear their voice.

"Ahem, I didn't hear an answer dear, dear step-sister." Cerise says with a wicked smile.

"Right away…. Mistress." I manage to get out between my gritted teeth. I stalk off around the corner only to run in (literally) to Lucille, my half-sister.

"Oof, sorry Luc." I reach my hand out to lift her back onto her feet. Lucille is now twelve years old. She was born after my mother married again when I was six, and when no one is around she is really kind. She knows that if anyone caught her being nice to me, she would be sent to work with me.

"It's alright" she smiles up at me, her blues eyes bright, "What was Rosy and Cerise going on about now? Did they hear more gossip about the prince online again?" I just laugh, those two are obsessed with any member of royalty in the dimension and usually one of them is always on their computer or laptop trying to find out which royal member is single and looking for a girlfriend or something like that.

"No, for once they are going to meet one." Lucille gives me a confused look. "The prince of Solaria and a friend are coming here later to visit or something"

"Really?" her eyes look like they are about to pop out of her head.

"Yep, now if you will excuse me I need to clean the house and pack them for Alfea tomorrow."

"If you want I can pack their bags, and if they find me I will just say that when I saw you come near their clothes I could not stand the thought of you, a dirty and dumb servant to come near their clothes, or something like that."

"Thanks a ton Lucille," I add, "You are a literal lifesaver." I march down the hall to ask someone to get me a bucket of water. I am not allowed outside to even get something like that! Apparently my step-father thinks that any chance of me going outside means I must be trying to escape, so I have given up even trying to explain to him why I would need to go outside.

As I clean I try to figure out what the prince coming means. Is it some kind of meeting and arrangement between my step-father and him? Or does he know Rosalind and Cerise from school, and is as snobby as them? Whatever the reason, this is going to be an interesting afternoon...


	5. Chapter 5

When the cleaning was finally finished, I went upstairs to see if Lucille needed any help. When I walked in, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Evelyn!" Lucille stood up quickly, "Thank goodness you are here!" The room looked as if Rosalind's and Cerise's closets had exploded. Clothes were everywhere, large mountains of t-shirts, pants, skirts, and dresses were in the room with poor Lucille in the middle of it all. She looked as if she was stranded on an island in the middle of the clothing sea.

"Lucy, you realize that not everything is going with those two when they go to Alfea, right?" I tried to help clean up some of the mess by picking up a dress or two and hanging it up, but it didn't make a difference.

"I am not stupid!" she glares at me, "The girls, they came in and started going mad looking for something to wear for the prince coming, and soon everything was on the ground. And when they realized that I was here and you weren't they told me to start your job and then used one of their spells to bring every single item of clothing onto the floor to 'help' me." Typical, usually they do something like that to me every year, but I was so focused on the prince coming I forgot to warn Lucille about it. Rosalind and Cerise don't deserve their powers in my opinion. It is not that they aren't smart or anything, but the only time I have seen them use their winx is to make someone's (mostly mine) life miserable.

"Well, lets start packing then," I pull out all of their luggage bags, "The only way to finish is to start." For the next hour or so Lucille and I packed what seemed like an insane amount of clothes for a year at Alfea. I don't understand why we even bother with packing their dresses anyways, every time some dance or whatever is at Alfea they buy new ones anyways. When Lucille and I are finally done, we set the bags at the top of the stairs and while I go back down to receive my assignments for work during the prince's stay, Lucille goes off to get ready.

As I hurry down the stairs to the kitchen area, I am just in time to squeeze into the line and not get beaten for being late. As Mr. Nightbury -the head in charge of all the servants- makes his way down the line, I hear all the out of the way jobs given off. Finally, he is standing in front of me.

"Ah, Miss Evelyn," he skims his paper to find what I am to do, "You were specifically requested to serve the mistresses in the room where they and the prince will be." I just stand there with my jaw dropped. Why me? Why couldn't I just sit in the kitchen helping make the snacks or whatever? I just had to be in the room where I would most definitely be made fun of by Rosalind and Cerise. This is going to be a long afternoon….

"EVELYN!" I hear Cerise screech, "Get in here NOW! This prince will be here any minute, you can't be lazy today!"

"I'm coming Cerise!" I call back. I just need to finish the last thing they assigned me. They have been ordering me around ever since I got my assignment. I suspected they were the ones that requested me so they could order me around and not worry that I would quit like most the other maids that usually work with them.

Done! They had asked me to dust the entryway, again because apparently there was some imaginary dust or whatever on the chandelier. As I hurried toward them, I looked out the front window and saw a long hover-limousine making its way to the house, I almost shouted, but held myself back. I set off again with a little more speed to where Cerise was pacing.

Rosalind burst into the room through a different door, "He's here!" Cerise shot out of the room towards the front as it opened I peeked around the wall to see the prince as Rosalind and Cerise went into curtsies and started talking rapidly greeting the prince and his friend. I was so focused on trying to see him, I forgot about my job.

"I am so sorry Your Highness," Cerise said, "Our maid is a little slow if you know what I mean." She pointed to the side of her head and twirled her finger.

"Um, let me call her" Rosalind spoke, but as she did she turned around, shielding a murderous look on her face as she called out, "EVELYN! Get in here this instance!" I jumped back from where I was. Crap! I had already messed up and the prince had just gotten here!

"I am so sorry mistresses," I tried to cover as I hurried around the corner to where they were standing, "I just got, um, distracted."

"Ahem," Cerise cleared her throat, "Evelyn! You forgot to address the prince!" my eyes widened in shock and turned to the prince.

"I am truly sorry your highness," I bent my head down, "Please forgive me for my terrible mis….." As I raise my eyes to look at the prince, I was met with bright green eyes, that were shockingly familiar, looking intently into mine eyes…


	6. Chapter 6

I don't know how long I stood their just staring in to the prince's eyes. My mind raced as I thought of what those green eyes meant. I probably would have just stood there rooted in that spot all day if Cerise had not pulled back into the present.

"Evelyn!" she scolded. "Stop standing there like a rock and escort us to the sitting room." She flashed the guest a bright (fake) smile and continued on, "I'm so sorry your highness," another smile, "but as I mentioned earlier, our maid here tends to not always be all there." She twirled her finger by the side of her head.

My blood boiled. How dare she call me stupid in front of visitors, especially the Prince of Solaria! I kept my mouth shut though, and started the walk down the hall. As soon as we entered the room, Rosalind and Cerise immediately started talking their heads off. This was going to be a long afternoon...

I had no idea how long I stood against the wall waiting, just waiting. Cerise and Rosalind looked as if they had drunken some kind of energy potion or something because neither had even stopped for a breath as they chatted away. The prince has so far kept up an interested face, but with every mention of clothes and other girly stuff, I could see his body breaking. His friend – name I found out was Lance – had given up an hour ago and was slumped deep in his chair.

This all seemed completely pointless. Why would the prince come here to listen to Rosalind and Cerise speak? I am sure he could hear plenty noise at Red fountain or the palace. When I felt that I was going to collapse just from listening, the prince abruptly stopped Rosalind short during a story about a lost shoe or whatever.

"I am so sorry to interrupt," his eyes said otherwise, "but I came here to speak with your father, Lord Steele. Not that I do not enjoy this, err, lovely conversation we have been having." Cerise gave a signature pouty face, one that will get her anything from my step-father.

"Oh, I am so sorry," not looking sorry, even a little bit, "but he is not here. If you stay for a few hours more, he will be back." Her face lit up, but it did not go as planned for her.

"No, I must get back to the palace," he backed out of the room, "I will just have Miss Evelyn here show me the way out." And before anyone could react, the Prince grabbed my wrist a pulled me out of the room. We walked silently down the hall, and just as we reached the door, he stopped. With a nod to Lance, Lance kept on walking, but Prince Daniel turned on me, excited.

"Guess what?" He looked like a little child, and I would have laughed if his outburst hadn't surprised me. I met him six years ago when I was twelve and had not seen him since.

I replied like a good little maid, "What is it your highness?" I kept my head bent down.

Prince Daniel scoffed, "Don't call me that!" he smiled again, "I know that you don't really know me, and I know you, but we are friends here."

"Oh," I finally eased up and smiled at him, "what should I call you then?"

"What I told you my name was at the party, Daniel."

"Okay… Daniel," his eyes lit up making me blush, "what do you want to tell me?"

"So Lance, my friend I had with me, he is a wizard, and I brought him here to tell if you were a fairy or not…."

"Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. A fairy?" I rolled my eyes, "What gave you any idea that I was a fairy?" Daniel shifted his feet uncomfortably.

"Well you see, after that party forever ago, I was kinda obsessed about you, you know… Since you were serving your own family, and I looked into your history and…"

I interrupted again, "You looked into my history?"

"Um… Yeah? Anyways, it said that before your mom married your step-father, she earned money by doing things with magic that is hard for the average person, and I then got to thinking that maybe you would have powers like her too." He smiled at me again, but I was still trying to soak in what he told me.

"What does this have anything to do about talking to my step-father?"

"Well, when I saw your step-sisters at Alfea and you weren't there, I remembered all of this stuff, so I thought if your step-father knew about this," he paused, "he would let you come to Alfea and I could…. This is going to sound weird, but see you more."

I couldn't help myself; I started to bust up laughing. My laughter caused Daniel's hopeful face to fall and become confused.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Well, I hate to break it to you," I wiped a tear from my eye, "but Lord Steele has not allowed me to so much as step out of the door in the past eight years, so he most definitely would not let me go to Alfea." The actual meaning hit me, of not being able to leave, and I sobered up at the thought of being trapped forever.

"That's where I come in," he straightened up proudly, "I am a prince, and I can be really persuasive."

"Hmm, a little vain are we," I elbowed him in his side, but after I did it I froze with a new realization. "Wait, why are you doing this? I mean, not that it is not nice or anything, but I have only met you once before now, and that was six years ago! Why are you going through all this trouble for me a servant?"

"Um, well you see, my mother and father..."

I interrupted again, "King Brandon and Queen Stella."

"Yeah, them." he continued on, "They as teens helped so many people and went on so many adventures, that when I saw you I felt you were different from most people I met. You were special."

"Uhh… thanks?" I blushed fiercely, and opened the door for him, but as he walked by, Daniel grabbed my wrists. With a pull, I was out the door. I froze.

"There." He smirked, "Now was that so hard? Bye Evelyn, I hope to see you soon and become better friends with you." He got into the hover-limo and I just stood outside in the sun, until the car was far out of sight.

Quickly I ran inside and shut the door. I didn't know whether to be disturbed and offended, or grateful and glad. I had made a friend that didn't have to hide it from my step-family like Lucille did. I walked slowly back down the hallway, just thinking if those bright green eyes and easy smile, that had made me laugh more then I had in years, and had made me feel free.


End file.
